Kilroy Capital Conneticut
|history= Long ago, Hades and Persephone had a child named Veolus. That child grew up very favored by the Endless, Destiny. As Veolus gained in abilities, he became the God of Commerce. Destiny blessed him with the ability to determine the price of anything. This might have seemed harmless enough, but it also meant that he had the power to tell someone the price to break their Fate. The Fates, already in an accord with Destiny, did not like this at all, and, in a pact with the goddess Mnemosyne arranged for the murder of Veolus. But since his father was Death, this took far more than a mere killing and so with Mnemosyne's help, all memory of the existence of the God was removed from creation, with all but a handful of beings forgetting he ever existed. Even the Greek Gods forgot. Time passed, and Veolus's essence spread out among the universe, disembodied and fading. Until something happened. The Economy was awakened by the blood sacrifices of despair as people threw themselves from buildings in Black Friday in 1929. Powerful magic is in blood, and a new God was created. The avatar priest of this God was a humble janitor who gained remarkable magical powers to create and control wealth. He became a Shepard of prosperity, trying to heal a broken nation in a time of dire despair, though there were powerful supernatural entities who fought him the whole way. It wasn't until WWII that he began to see success, and just in time since he joined many of the world's greatest hero's though his efforts were largely in the shadows and known only to a few. This prosperity carried on for decades, until his son took over in the seventies, but did a lackadaisical job of his duties. He was a poor hero as well, and in the 80's became a dark hero. By the time the nineties had come around, he didn't care any more and actually went full out villain in the 2000's culminating with the crash of 2008. He had many aliases, but his most recent was Cold Hard Cash. The grandson, and only living heir of the original economy took over the mantle, but found that since his grandfather died at the end of the previous millennium he was not equipped to deal with the challenges that awaited him. His father was more powerful and only his ability to conceal and detect exceeded his parent's abilities. So he donned a suit of armor and began to fight his father's actions directly as The Economy. Kilroy entered the world stage first by trying to stop his father from creating a new currency called Crimecoinz. Kilroy's father was killed by the shapeshifter Mystique. The resulting ritual caused a massive disruption of magical energies that Kilroy spent months cleaning up. In the process, he made new friends including a romance with Lunair Weir and Team:_Genesis. He also saw the plight of Genosha and joined with Magneto as an economic adviser to improve the plight of the nation. As time went on, Kilroy's responsibility's increased. He was asked to help fix the economy of Dream in the Market at Wall. He worked with many of the world's heroes, keeping to the shadows as he did so. He also was selected by the Gold to represent the spirits of the Economy in the Parliament of Parliaments. While this was going on, he worked to help turn Genosha's economy from a backwater war ravaged trash dump, into an economic power house. He helped defend Magneto's reputation and blessed Serbia's economy to repair the damage done. He also helped to hunt down Mutant war criminals. In the end, though, all was to come to Ash. Kilroy's father came back from the dead. He and Kilroy were set to fight over the trillion dollar coin and Kilroy was destined to free Veolus and with the help of Team: Genesis defeat the nine prime worlds. None of it happened. President Socklight traveled back in time and prevented any of it from ever happening. In an alliance with Mnemosyne, Kilroy kept forgetting more and more things. And the world could care less. Kilroy resigned his position in Genosha. He distanced himself from everyone. Under a dark spell, he planned a mass heist of several banks, returning money that they had stolen. Using a pact he had arranged with Alice Hearts he escaped into Wonderland for several months. And then, not knowing how, the curse was broken. Mnemosyne's curse ended, and then Kilroy faced a choice. He absorbed Veolus into himself, becoming a God in the process. Many in the supernatural world noted the event, but were unsure how to react. Many still didn't believe. But Kilroy is back, and more powerful than ever. The question is...what will he do with it? }} Category:CharacterCategory:GFCCategory:Hero